Where Is The Love
by Haytar96
Summary: Ok So this has a lot of lyrics but I thought it went well with the story I came up with soooo check it out! Melody From New Found Power is in this by the way...


**(A/N Ok so I was listening to this song when a great idea hit me soooo here it is! The song is Where is the love by the Black Eyed Peas. And I don't own IMAA)**

**Melody's POV:**

The Party was going great until Melody heard an argument brake out between her grandfather and Obadiah Stane and her dad. Dad and grandpa were on the same side of course. They were arguing about weapons again. The whole crowd of people at the party started to notice and was now watching the scene.

"Howard! Tony! You can't just shut down the whole weapons-"Stane was cut off by my dad. "Yes we can Stane!" Stane puffed up and said "The Company will lose so much Howard!" Stane was looking at grandpa. He didn't like Stanes idea either and said "Forget it Obadiah!" people around began to murmur and wonder about the troops who were fighting. My dad and grandpa were looking around nervously and Stane looked smug like he won. _Oh I better do something fast!_ Melody thought and an idea hit her.

** Narrator POV:**

Melody went up to the Dj "Hey Mark can you do me a favor?" Melody asked the DJ looked up and smiled. "Sure Mel what do ya need?" Mark asked Melody smiled and said "Go take a break" Mark smiled and got for his break. Melody soon took his place and look for the song she wanted. Soon she found it pressed play and turned the volume all the way up.

**What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma**

Everyone turned their heads and saw Melody with her feet up on the DJ table smiling.

And soon everyone was listening to what the song was saying.

**Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK**

But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Tony's heart swelled with love and pride for his daughter. He smiled wide and fist bumped Rhodey who was close by. He let the song continue.

**Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)**

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace are so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

Howard was impressed with his granddaughter. She wanted the fighting to stop and turn into something good. Obadiah wasn't taking it very well and was escorted out of the building by security.

**So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover**

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

The party was now back into full swing and everyone was happy and dancing, laughing, talking and enjoying themselves.

**Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)**

Where is the love (The love)?  
Where is the love (The love)?  
Where is the love, the love, the love?

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction

Melody got off the stage and went to where her family was standing smiling and listening to the song she put on. Pepper smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!" Pepper whispers in her daughter's ear. Her uncle Rhodey pats her on the back and smiles too.****

Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

**Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity**

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
Now ask yourself

Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father, help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?  
  
**Sing with me y'all:  
One world, one world (We only got)  
One world, one world (That's all we got)  
One world, one world  
And something's wrong with it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong with it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong with the wo-wo-world, yeah  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)**

The song ended and Melody was with her family. "That was awesome Melly" Tony said taking his daughter into a hug. Melody just smiled and said "Everyone needed to hear it to see what you guys mean." Melody looked at her father and grandfather.

"I have an idea, both of you listen till the end before saying yes or no." Melody said to them both. They agreed and Melody continued.

"You can still do a military contract without making weapons." Tony was about to talk but Melody spoke first. "Just make something for soldiers that protect them. More defense than offence. Like a shield or better body armor. And no I'm not saying give them the suits just really good body armor for combat that protects them and make something to detect IEDs faster before its too late, stuff like that can make a big difference too." Melody finished out of breath.

Tony and his father looked at each other and smiled at the girl. "You are brilliant!" Tony said picking her up and hugging her even though she's 14. "Yes Melody very good idea let me go talk to the bored about it." Howard said walking off but gave his granddaughter a kiss on the head.

Months after the party Stark International now has a new line of defense for the U.S Military titled HOPE.

**(A/N Ya I know most of it is lyrics but I just love this song and I thought I would share this quick story with you soooo please review! Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes!)**


End file.
